


No Star to Guide Us

by IdleWood



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleWood/pseuds/IdleWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Battle of the Five armies does not take place. Two sisters with a close bond are forced to split when the eldest, Alliona is forced by her father to marry the new King Thorin of Erebor. Her sister Jade however suffers the worst from their parents, she is deemed a lost cause and constantly thrown on the streets when their volatile tempers reaches its peak. Until she catches two certain young prince's attentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Sisters in Blood

I am standing in a meadow gazing out across the high grass that was adorned with flowers. My younger sister, Jade, was hiding somewhere in the tall grass and as part of our game I was to find her. She was an expert at hiding, you could spend an hour thoroughly scouting the meadow and she would still not be found. It had gotten us into trouble before, well, mostly myself into trouble as she would hide from our parents.

And for good reason too.

As I tread through the grass I heard a rustling behind me, smiling I braced myself for the expected ambush. And in no time at all I found myself on the floor with my sister pinning me down.

"You're a terrible seeker." She giggled in my ear, her breath tickling me.

"And you are excellent at hiding." I retorted with a grin. We both lay in the meadow for a few minutes before deciding to head back home, picking up the basket containing various vegetables and meats I led Jade out of the meadow. When we reached the gates of the lonely mountain I could see Jade tense. And who can blame her? Neither of us know what mood our parents were going to be in when we got back. As we reached the house district inside Erebor Jade leant close to me. I could see she was nervous.

We stood in before our front door, taking a few moments to collect ourselves before I decided to step up and open it. Jade remained behind me. The house, or manor as it really is, was quiet save for the quiet chatter coming from the sitting room.

"Lord Dene, I hope your daughter considers this offer carefully, the King is very interested in her but he wants to make sure she's happy with the match, he will not pursue her if she says no."

"Thank you Balin, I'm sure my daughter will be pleased to hear that the King has taken interest in her." We both heard our father's reply, the door to the sitting room was closed but wasn't thick enough to block out the conversation inside.

"We both believe this will be a good match, but of course it is entirely Lady Alliona's choice whether she will court his majesty or not."

The footsteps seemed to get louder as they approached the door, I quickly pulled Jade away towards the kitchens in bid to hide the fact that we were eavesdropping. The door to the sitting room opened behind us, we both kept our heads low. Thankfully we weren't noticed and made it to the kitchens with little event. Our Mother was at the counter reading a cooking book.

"Ah you've brought the ingredients from Elsi." Mother said when she saw us approach her. "How is she?"

"Elsi is well." I replied, placing the basket on the counter.

"Had fun at the meadow?"

I froze and looked at Mother who was watching me with piercing blue eyes the cooking book now lay shut in front of her.

"We're not stupid Alliona, you should know better than to take your sister to such a filthy place. Both of you take a bath and get changed, your father will want to speak with you before dinner."

We both curtsayed and then quickly and quietly made our way upstairs to our bedrooms. Our nanny, Miss Lan was waiting for us with two full baths. She helped Jade out of her clothes whilst I did everything on my own.

"Please, whatever your father says tonight, don't protest." Our nanny says suddenly, scrubbing the dirt off Jade. "I'm sorry my dears, I wish I could help you."


	2. A Knave's Wish

Sitting at the table, we all ate in agonized silence. Everytime Father spoke to us we did our best to look him in the eye but that was proving to painful to do. He wanted to speak with us before dinner but thankfully he was too hungry to speak just yet. As he took a bite from a bread roll, the crumbs falling from the sides of his mouth and into his thick, grey beard, I felt my sister place something in my lap, I reached my hand down subtley and discovered that it was a note.

_Are you okay, sister?_

I glanced up to my sister and gave her a small, pained smile as though to say "I'm fine". How was I to feel when my parents were sending me away, away from them and away from my sister? Then our father cleared his throat and we all turned back to him.

"Now that I'm sufficiently full, I think it's time to explain to you girls what is happening." he stated, placing the remains of the bread roll on his now empty plate. "Alliona, dear."

I looked up, feigning fake interest. "Yes papa?"

"You are of age now, you're no longer a child. This morning I received a visit from the king's advisor, it would seem the new king is looking for a wife and it just so happens that he has set his eyes on you." His sharp grey eyes fixed on me as though daring me to speak against it. But I quickly remembered my nanny's warning and decided to play along.

"In me?" I blinked, my father snorted humourlessly in response.

"Yes, you." He retorted, crossing his arms. "Of course, you accepting to be courted by the king will benefit our family greatly, as you know, we're hit on hard times so we are now relying on you. So you are going to accept his courtship, it is in the interest of the kingdom that you do so."

Without thinking I snapped. "In the interest of the kingdom or the interest of your own pocket?"

I regretted it instantly when my father glared at me in both shock and anger. I felt my head tug back painfully as my mother gripped my hair like a vice.

"Watch your tongue." she hissed and then released me, I watched as my father pointed his fat grubby finger at me.

"You will do as your told." He spat angrily, expelling soggy bread crumbs into the air. "I have done this to secure your future, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you will not be given another one like this again."

Sighing heavily, I bowed my head glumly, there is nothing more for it. "Very well I'll accept the courtship. But what about Jade?"

Father leant back in his seat, his arms cross again. "What about her?"

I blanched painfully at how obvious he cared little for my own sister, I looked over to Jade who simply stared ahead at the wall. "Well, she'll be on her own. With me going to the palace and all."

It was mother's turn to speak. "Jade will be staying at your grandmother's, she has not use for us. Unless of course Lord Gili put's his son forward to court her. Which is most likely, though I'm not sure why any one would want to court an airhead."

I cringed inwardly, Lord Gili's son is a brute who openly perves on any female regardless of whether they were dwarf or not. Jade continued silently stare at the wall opposite us. Though our Grandmother isn't a pleasant woman, anyone is better than this house. I just hoped Lord Gili keeps his choice away from Jade.

* * *

When dinner was over, and I was back in our bedroom with Jade, I quietly pulled her into a hug. It was then she started sobbing. I quietly reassured her that everything will be okay.

"At least Grandmama will treat you better than our parents have." I whispered to her.

"Doesn't mean she's not a hag." She replied, moving away from my arms and staring out the window to the torch lighting the stony street outside. "I just hope the King treats you right."

I turned to Jade. "I promise you sister, once everything is secure in my courtship of the king I will do my best to persuade him to move you into the palace away from our parents, away for Lord Gili's son."

"I don't suppose one of the King's nephews are looking for someone to court." She joked bleakly, lying back on her bed watching as I lay down next to her.

"Who knows, I'll put a good word in for you." I smiled, my sister chuckled lightly.

"Hmm, Queen Alliona and Princess Jade. Has a nice ring to it." She smiled back at me lightly. "Maybe it won't be bad after all."

"Maybe." I said quietly. "But promise me Jade. Until I've got you somewhere safe, keep your head down and just do what Grandmama says. I promisep I'll do everything I can to get us away from this wretched family greed and I won't go back on it."

My sister nodded and then yawned. I tucked the blanket over her and planted a light kiss on her forehead before making my way back to my own bed. As I rest my head on my pillow I thought about how I could sway the king. And worried about how he would treat her. She wished she was back in the meadow with her sister.

Three days later, my sister was sent away to their grandmother's, the following day a carriage waited outside the manor. All my belongings packed and stored on top of the carriage, my parents saw me off with my mother crying about how proud she was of me. How I wished to slap sense back into her. As I got into the carriage my parents waved me farewell. Without a backward glance, the carriage took me away to the palace and to my fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave me a small review/comment for me in the comment box below, I would like to hear from my readers and to have my readers help me improve my writing.


End file.
